My Little Cinderella
by Siren melody songs
Summary: the young lost princess of the crystal empire cadence. now lives with her adoptive parents after her adoptive fathers death she has become a servant to her sisters and mother. but that all changes when she and her sisters are invited to the gala.


Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of equestria, there once was a beautiful city entirely made out of crystals. This beautiful empire was ruled by an alicorn by the name of Rubinus and his wife amethyst. They ruled this beautiful kingdom with grace and kindness, and they were very happy. As time went on the two were blessed with a daughter which they named princess cadence she was born an alicorn. On the day of her birth the king and queen threw a magnificent party. All was well till a dark figure emerged from the crowd. His name was sombra he used to be the royal advisor till he was caught using black magic. He claimed he had a gift for the baby princess, but the gift was not of good origin. That night he cursed the poor babe and her family, taking away the princesses horn and saying that her family would die within a fort night. And then it was done.

A few days later in the everfree forest amethyst was running from a pack of timber wolfs with her sleeping baby in her hoofs. She was very weak but saw a house up ahead. The house was quite big.

She ran to the door steps and placed her child on the step but before she left she took off her necklace and put it around her child's neck. The necklace was a simple heart made out of crystal but on the back were the words (have courage, and be kind) carved into the crystal. And with that amethyst rang the doorbell and ran into the forest. And that was the last cadence ever saw of her mother.

Amethyst watched as the door opened and a young stallion poked his head out from behind the door and looked down and saw the tiny child and picked her up and brought her inside.

As cadence grew up in her new adoptive family life couldn't be any more perfect. She was legally adopted by a stallion by the name of caramel and his not so kind wife apple tart. She had two sisters by the names of Lyra and bonbon though both were very conceded cadence still loved them though.

As time went on caramel grew old and died of natural causes, and cadence was heartbroken. And things only got worse.

Her mother and sisters miss treated her. She was practically there slave. She had been forced to move into the attic of the house though this didn't put out her spirit. She still remembered what her necklace said and always used it to help her get through every day.

One day after her chores were done cadence fell asleep in front the hearth using the dyeing embers to warm her. The next day when she came dome to breakfast. She heard her sisters talking about her. When she walked into the room her mother saw that she had ash on her cheek. And from that day on she was called Cinderella. After she heard them call her that she ran out the front door and into the ever free. As she was walking through the forest she say a huge stag running strait at her.

"Whoa, it's ok I won't hurt you" she said calming the gentle giant down

Then cadence heard shouting and the sound of dogs barking.

"Run" she whispered to the stag and it obeyed dashing into the trees

Cadence began to run in the opposite direction. As she was running she bumped into some one.

"I'm so sorry" said the colt she bumped into

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" cadence said looking up at the colt

"My name is shining armor" shining stated

"My name is cadence…why were you chasing that stag" cadence asked

"We were hunting it" shining said

"But he is a living creature with feelings as well, to me killing a creature is like killing a pony, so why were you hunting it" cadence said

"Because it is what is done" shining said

"Just because it is what is done doesn't mean it is what should be done" cadence replied

"I suppose your right" shining replied

As he said that two of the royal guard appeared from within the overgrowth.

"There you are your highne…" one of the royal guards said but was interrupted

"Shining, just shining" shining interrupted not wanting cadence to know of his royal status for fear she would treat him differently

"Ok, anyway shining we should head back to the palace it is getting late" one of the guards said

"I hope to see you again" shining said to cadence

"And I hope to see you soon as well" cadence said

And with that they departed back to their homes. Not knowing what was in store in the near future.

**Cinderella got me so inspired and also I needed to write a story for cadence and this was born.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


End file.
